For The World We're Gonna Make
by erin.bean
Summary: Kit/Dewey. Based on Netflix show, not really the books. Let's just go with it, idk what this really is. Also, I based this on a Greatest Showman song, don't come for me.


Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE, but I think that would be pretty obvious.

Prompt: "A Million Dreams" (Reprise)

A/N: I've had this in my head for a while so I decided to make a FanFiction account to post it. I hope you like it, it's not the best. Spoilers, again, pretty obviously. Based more on the Netflix show, though I'm currently reading the books.

Kit Snicket sat on the bed, reading. It was one of her favourite pastimes because she could immerse herself into a different world. Away from the chaos. Romantic novels wouldn't seem like her thing, but she enjoyed being submerged into another's love. It reminded her of Dewey.

She heard shuffling outside her door, then muffled talking before something was passed underneath her door. Confused, she put down her novel, "jumped" off the bed (as best she could, being secretly pregnant) and bent down to pick up a copy of The Daily Punctilio.

The first thing that caught her eye was the headline; "Count Omar Dead!" She couldn't quite comprehend what she had read, but as her eyes scanned the page Kit noticed the picture. A sight she hoped she would never had to see. Her brother Jacques' dead body.

Hundreds of thoughts rushed through the young woman's head as she collapsed onto the bed. Was it a joke? Or a mistake? Questions began to overflow in her brain as she read more into the article. Then it dawned on her.

Her brother was dead, and Count Olaf was still at large, bruding in the shadows. Lusting after Beatrice and Bertrand's fortune.

She wasn't sure how long she was lying there, crying into the soft white pillow. What happened didn't surprise her; a knock at the door. Who knocked, did surprise her.

Straightening up and rubbing her eyes, she glanced over at the door. She stood up and unlocked it. Standing there was one of the managers.

"You didn't die in there, then," he said harshly.

"What?"she snapped, her voice hoarse. It was probably the person she least wanted to see, in the building at least.

He glared at her. "Not very friendly," he mocked before thrusting a very quickly folded note at her. "For you." He shoved it into her hand.

"He wants to see you."

"Thank you. Now, goodbye Ernest," she shoved him out the doorway and slammed the door. She heard quick footsteps and the elevator door open. Sighing, she unfolded the note.

If you're okay, then come and see me.

The handwriting was scruffy and slanted; she felt comforted at the familiar sight.

Very slowly, she got ready, rubbing her red eyes. When she left the room, she got into the elevator. Pressing the three buttons, she had a flashback to a very special memory.

…

Lemony was sat on the beach, staring off over the water and at the sunset. His siblings were stood just over the small hill. Kit gave Jacques the look, and he nodded in agreement. They slowly made their way towards him, and sat on either side of their brother.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" he asked.

"Oh L!" exclaimed Kit, "We've known you your whole life."

Lemony smiled. So did Jacques, as he thought. Then, he said,

"Every night I lie in bed, the brightest colours fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake."

Kit joined in too, "I think of what the world could be, a vision of the one I see." She traced the tattoo of the eye on her ankle with her finger.

"A million dreams is all it's gonna take."

"Oh, a million dreams, for the world we're gonna make..." said Lemony.

…

The elevator continued past the ground floor. Kit saw a large amount of people. She sighed, realising almost all of them were happier than she was.

It stopped with a jolt at the sub basement.

Dewey was sat at his desk, writing a letter to somebody or other. He looked up when the door opened, and his face lit up. "You didn't die in your room then," he said lightly, unlike Ernest's harsh remark. Kit forced a laugh, sitting in the vacant seat, but she didn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry Kit..." he said with a frown, trying to start a conversation. There was silence for a moment. "How's the baby?" he asked hopefully.

"Fine," she said, lightening up a little bit. She stood up and went to sit next to him. "The baby's fine." And in what seemed like forever crying, she smiled and felt her stomach. Dewey put his hand on hers and squeezed it. He leant in and they kissed, then she put her head on his shoulder.

He finished his sentence with a flick.

"Shall I sign as Frank or Ernest?" he chuckled. "Never thought I'd being do their paperwork too."

She laughed. "Ernest," she said. "Is he you personal messenger now?" Kit still had her knack for sarcasm.

"I heard about what you did alright," he said. "He was pretty mad." They both laughed.

Kit felt happier despite what had happened. She thought of Lemony. There was no good way to find out if he was dead or not, except to wait. Maybe if her was out there, he would be in contact if he heard about Jacques.

She sat in silence, in Dewey's arms.

"Every night I lie in bed,

The brightest colours fill my head.

A million dreams are keeping me awake,"

she whispered under her breath.

"I think of what the world could be,

A vision of the one I see.

A million dreams is all it's gonna take."

She took a long breath, then she and Dewey said together,

"A million dreams, for the world we're gonna make."


End file.
